


Appetite

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: He’s not sure how anything could taste this amazing—feelthis amazing against his tongue; but Michiru isdelicious.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 439





	Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into the BNA show and the first episode hooked me right into the universe. So, after binging the whole thing on Netflix, I decided to write a little smut drabble with my two favorite characters; Shirou x Michiru.
> 
> Enjoy~

He’s not sure what he expects when he drags his thumb across her cheek, brushes the tip over her lips which are, by all accounts, quite perfect. Michiru’s breath stutters in her throat, an audible hiccup, and he asks, “Is this all right?”

She nods into his finger, then presses the side of her face into his palm. Her teal eyes close, and Shirou thinks,

_‘This has been a long time coming.’_

Her small lamp casts the two of them in amber glow. He can’t help but smile.

“Should we—” Shirou starts, cutting himself off to gesture with his head to the bedroom. The deep breath she inhales speaks to her apprehension, and he asks her again. “Is this what you want, Michiru?”

Swallowing, she says, “Yeah. You?”

“I thought I’d made that obvious, but in case I haven't,  _yes_.  I want you.” He says it because he knows it’s the sort of thing that will make blood rush to her face hotly, so that she understands, for even just a moment, how lovely she is to him. 

“I’ve wanted you for some now.”

Shirou doesn’t mention the part where his heart pounded unbearably fast in his chest at the very first sight of her, and it's only gotten worse in the subsequent year.

Incidentally, he has her against the wall. He kisses her, and the throaty moan she emits infects him with a sort of madness, until his tongue is in her mouth and his member is hard and nothing is real but the need to join with her in some way.

Pressing kisses down her neck, her shirted chest and stomach— which he’s in too much of a rush to bother removing— he unbuttons her shorts, pulls them off . He rubs his face against the brown fur covering her sex, he feels slightly abashed for doing so. It’s soft and his embraces his cheek, and he could do it forever if it wasn’t for the smell of her arousal inviting him farther downward; _making him salivate_. 

He tastes her, and she cries out, and the combination of her moisture and desperate pants excites him beyond reasonable measure. He presses his tongue inside of her, exploring, before flicking it over clit over and over and over until her knees buckle and she’s pulling his white hair tightly.

Shirou is not such a noble man as people think, and he feels compelled to take his plesure, too. He undoes his belt and jeans, pulls his cock out of his undergarments, and jerks himself as he devours her cunt. Pulling one of her legs over his shoulder, he licks more forcefully, and he knows the pressure for her is immense. Still, she tugs him closer, pushes her hips into his face, and when she stars bucking her clit into his tongue, it’s a lost cause, and he spurts cum onto the floor, groaning at the taste of her, the smell of her, the softness of her soft thigh against his cheek. Michiru reaches climax mere seconds later, crying out, and Shirou can hardly believe this is real.

For the next round, they make it as far as her bed, until it’s gotten to be midnight. He holds her tightly, aware of the desperation in the gesture. Shirou cannot bring himself to let go. Michiru seems all right with this, as she lays her head upon his chest, he plays with the blue locks of her hair.

For the first time in forever, Shirou is content.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ve enjoyed this little one-off; it was a delight to write and if I’m feeling motivated, I’ll be sure to revisit this fandom. Only if this book is received well, though. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, stay safe. :)
> 
> —TheAuthorWhoWrote


End file.
